You Got Me
by blonde-with-her-moments
Summary: One man's longing with one woman's sorrow brings out the best in eachother. While they try to get their soul mates, they form a bond. But what kind of bond and how long will their actual relationships last?
1. It's a Deal

Ok. There where some changes I needed to make in this story. Not many or not very many noticeable ones but it needed to be changed. So I took it down to change it. Now here is You Got Me!

Blaise looked sickened as he watched Draco Malfoy gently kiss his new girlfriend. Of course it was Pansy and it was obvious that they where going to get together. But the thing was Blaise wanted her too. Blaise's dark brown eyes scanned his food on the table and pushed it away.  
"This is just too depressing." He whispered and looked to make sure no one heard him.  
Then someone starting yelling. Everyone perked up and looked towards the Gryffindor table. Blaise smirked when he figured out it was that Granger girl.  
"RONALD YOU ARE SO...SO...I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE. YOU GO NEAR ME AND I SWEAR TO GODS..." but her yelling was trailed off as she stormed out of the great hall.  
Blaise started laughing along with the rest of the Slytherins. Ron was trying to go after Hermione and Seamus and Harry where holding him back.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Draco asked in a truly happy way.  
"No." Blaise stood up. "You're making me sick."  
Blaise then walked calmly out of the great hall not making a scene unlike the previous exiter. As he was heading to the dungeons an extreme wave of curiosity rolled over him and he went outside to see Granger by the lake. Blaise quietly walked over to her and then kneeled by the sobbing form.  
"Excuse me." Blaise said politely.  
Hermione looked up and wiped some tears of out of her chocolate colored eyes.  
"What do you want?" She hissed through her tears.  
"Why did you storm out of the great hall like that?" Blaise asked realizing he had just tucked some of her light brown hair behind one of her ears.  
"That's none of your business Zabini." Hermione snapped no long crying.  
"I'm sure it isn't. But I don't think you should cry over a Weasley." Blaise said pushing Hermione trying to get something out of her.  
"Why do you think he isn't worth my tears?" Hermione asked looking at him.  
Oddly enough Blaise was intrigued by her strength and her attitude.  
"What did he do to you and I'll tell you why."  
"He was cheating on me." Hermione frowned.  
"That's why he isn't worth your tears. No good man would do that to a beautiful woman." Blaise said gently. "And once a cheater always a cheater."  
"And I suppose you're any better?" Hermione asked in a doubtful tone.  
Blaise laughed at her quick tongue, "I always have and always will be faithful to my women. Wanna try it out?"  
Hermione glared at him.  
"No? Common love." Blaise whispered.  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Because there is a certain girl I wanna make jealous. And I know you wanna piss Weasel off. What better way then pretending to date a Slytherin?" Blaise said smiling widely.  
Hermione grinned and then started laughing.  
"I've never thought of you as smart Blaise dear." Hermione smirked. "But you just blew my mind."  
Blaise smiled and watched Hermione stand up.  
"You've got a deal." Hermione said.  
And to Blaise those where the most beautiful words ever said to him.


	2. Dicussions

Hermione looked over Blaise after she said you've got a deal. And Blaise looked over her.  
"I've got something we need to discuss." Hermione said and sat down on a tree stump.  
"What is that?" Blaise asked his happiness deflating.  
"We need to know each other better. Like personal details, weaknesses and strengths." Hermione said crossing her legs.  
"Well my birthday is August 22nd." Blaise started while circling Hermione. "My biggest weakness is I always fall for the girls I can't have, like a certain Slytherin that is currently taken."  
"Which is Pansy." Hermione said looking at the grass.  
"Correct." Blaise said still circling Hermione. "My strength is that I'm always around when needed. I mean if you need me I'm there. No matter what has happened between us or if we never liked each other. I'm always helping people. My favorite color is brown. Like that milky coffee colored brown. I love coffee, I love to read and I love classical music. Your turn."  
Hermione was shocked but started.  
"My birthday is September 19th. My biggest weakness is I'm a softie. But my biggest strength is I can be a real bitch when need be. And...oh."  
Hermione shuddered when she felt Blaise's lips kissing her neck gently.  
"That's another weakness." Blaise smirked when he pulled away.  
"You're being to forward." Hermione barked while standing up to face him.  
"I'm sorry." Blaise apologized. "Continue."  
"My favorite color is hot pink, I love to read and I love rock music, and pop sometimes."  
Blaise nodded, "what else? Like what do you like to do in your spare time. How do you like to dress? Oh and this is good what is your favorite pair of pjs."  
"What is your favorite pair of pjs?"  
"My boxers." Blaise answered honestly.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I am actually doing this. I mean this is the stupidest thing I've ever done. And it's just going to get..."

"Better?" Blaise interrupted.

"Worse." Hermione shot back.

"Don't get like that." Blaise whined. "I want Pansy and you want Ron. It's a perfect plan."

"That's where you're wrong." Hermione said. "Most of the time when people do this they end up falling for each other."

Blaise laughed and Hermione scowled.

"Try the this on for size. I heard Pansy is trying to make a 7th year Slytherin jealous when she first started dating Draco. Now look at them."

Blaise looked at the ground.

"And Susan Bones was trying to make a certain Cho Chang jealous when she started with Hannah Abbot. Now look at them." Hermione continued. "You see my point?"

"Yes." Blaise nodded.

"Another thing about me is I'm going to argue my point until you at least say you agree. You don't have to but you have to say you agree. Or I'll never shut up."

"I could figure out some ways." Blaise smirked.

"Like what?" Hermione barked putting her hands on her hips.

"You'll just have to figure it out another time. I'm going to bed." Blaise heading for the castle.

Hermione quickly followed him.

"We'll meet out here again Friday night at 11:30. Okay?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione.

She simply nodded. Blaise couldn't help but think he choose the right person to do this with. Because with Hermione everything will be thought out, planned perfectly so there won't be any slip ups. Any other person would've just started right along with it.  
"Night Blaise." Hermione said heading up the stairs to her common room.  
"Night Hermione." Blaise waved.

When Blaise entered his common room Pansy and Draco where on a couch making out.  
"Get a fucking room." Blaise yelled scaring everyone and then storming off to the 6th year Slytherin dorms.

When Hermione entered her common room she found Harry, Ginny and Ron sitting around the fire talking. Then when they saw Hermione they stopped.  
"Oh. Don't worry about me." Hermione snapped. "You can talk about me all you want. Just make sure I'm not around to hear it."  
"Hermione." Harry called after her as she went to the 6th year Gryffindor girls' dorm.


	3. Waiting

11:55 that Friday night Blaise sat outside in the cold January air while it snowed.

"Where in the bloody hell are you Granger?" Blaise hissed looking around and stopped when he didn't see a thing. "Five more minutes."

Blaise sat for 5 more minutes then headed back into the castle. And as soon as he got to the top of the main stairs his body collided with someone else.

"Granger." Blaise sighed.

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." Hermione said standing really close to Blaise. "I was reading this incredibly fascinating book and I lost track of time."

Blaise rolled his dark brown eyes.

"Please I'm really sorry." Hermione pleaded.

"I sat out here for a fucking god damn half hour in the freezing cold waiting for you." Blaise snapped. "And all you can say is sorry?"

Hermione put a pout on her soft face.

"If you're going to get pissy I'm not even going to bother." Hermione said and headed away but not before Blaise grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Yes you are." Blaise growled huskily. "You're just going to have to pay for what you did."

"How am I going to do that?" Hermione asked in her know-it-all tone.

"Like this." Blaise said and kissed her.

Hermione didn't bother to fight back. She backed into a wall as their tongues battled for control. Blaise moaned out of pure amazement and Hermione fought back her snickering to continue with the kiss. After a moment or two the two finally pulled apart. Hermione looked at her shoes and Blaise tilted her face towards his.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked searching her eyes for answers.

"We're not even together." Hermione said. "I mean, we're…ugh!"

Blaise smirked proudly. He shook her up. Not something many people or students could accomplish.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked flushing terribly.

"You had to pay for what you did. And I had to get something good for you almost standing me…a Slytherin up." Blaise answered simply like it was no big deal.

Hermione scowled at this remark.

"You do it again and I'll hand you your balls in a brown paper sack." Hermione said and started storming off.

But she didn't get to far before she heard, "11:00 tomorrow night."  
"But it's too cold." Hermione protested stopping half way up the stairs.

"Then where?" Blaise questioned.

Hermione started biting her lip while she concentrated.

"At 11:00 in the library." Hermione said like it was the simplest thing on earth.

"Won't there be people in there?" Blaise asked.

"There isn't anyone in there after 10:00. Except people who need to cram for exams. But there won't be any since it's a Saturday tomorrow. It's usually only me."

Blaise looked at the brunette Gryffindor strangely.

"You live in there don't you?" Blaise asked.

"No." Hermione shot back being very offended. "What makes you think that?"

"You know every book in there, and you know where everything you are looking for is." Blaise stated. "Am I right?"

Hermione nodded gently.

"See I told you."

"But you where wrong with one thing Mr. Zabini." Hermione spoke like a teacher.

Blaise looked at her in quizzically.

"I don't know where everything I want is." Hermione said simply and continued to her common room.

When she entered Ron was waiting for her.

"What do you need Ronald?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I need to apologize." Ron said standing up. "I am terribly sorry for the pain I caused you. I know nothing I'll say will take what I did back but..."

"That's right. Nothing ever will." Hermione snapped. "And it's too late anyhow. I have another boyfriend."

"What!" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes. I have another boyfriend." Hermione said an uneasy tone in her voice.

"Who is it then?" Ron asked pain evident in his voice.

"We're not ready to be open yet." Hermione said starting to nibble at her bottom lip.

"So that's where you were?" Ron asked. "With him?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Tell me one thing Hermione." Ron begged.

"What?" Hermione asked hoping Ron wasn't seeing pain in her eyes.

Pain for him doing what he did but mostly pain for her hurting him because she was lying, straight to his face, a thing Hermione never wants to do again.

"Do you still want me?" Hope flashed through Ron's bright blue eyes.

"No." Hermione lied and walked casually to her room before the tears came flooding and sobs where muffled by her many pillows.


	4. Ron the Baby

The next morning at breakfast Blaise looked for Hermione anxiously until she entered the great hall. When she finally entered he decided he didn't like the look on her face. Those soft brown eyebrows where squished down by her eyes with ht killing look she had in them. It was a look that if anyone got in her way she'd kill him or her without thinking twice. It intrigued Blaise tremendously.

Hermione sat down in a huff.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It doesn't matter about how I feel Ginny. It's about how Ronald feels and how he is soooo hurt. What about me? I am the one he cheated on Ginny, would you give your boyfriend a second chance if he cheated on you?"

Ginny looked at Hermione with understanding eyes but yet there was argument in them, "yes Hermione I would because he was drunk."

"That doesn't give him an excuse, most people can still know the difference between right and wrong and by god I know Ronald does."

"Hermione just hear him out."

"If he was in my shoes you'd all be snubbing me Ginny!" Hermione screamed getting horribly furious. "You would all take poor little Ron's side because he isn't strong enough to handle things by himself. It isn't fair to me that you all make me feel so guilty for sticking up for myself when in all reality you all are babying him. And he does it on purpose. You know how often he screws things up with me just to get the attention I'm not giving him. He is not stupid Ginny and maybe if you and Harry weren't so blind you'd see it!"

Hermione left the great hall quietly and calmly. Which was a surprise to everyone and no one noticed that Blaise slipped out after her.

"Hermione what was that all about?" Blaise called after her as she stormed to the library.

"They are all babying him, no, never stand up for Hermione she is a big girl. She can handle it. Ron, noooo, poor little Ronnykins has to have his little baby sister baby him because he isn't mature enough to handle this." Hermione said in a baby voice and then she growled and stomped her foot.

Blaise couldn't decide on which emotion he wanted to focus on with the two that were going through his mind, watching the hottest Gryffindor ever through a hissy fit which was a complete turn on because she was just so god damn sexy when she was pissed or fight the fit of laughs that he was about to have.

"I can't stand it when he does that." Hermione said and then noticed Blaise was standing there awkwardly adjusting his pants.

She starts howling with laughter.

"Blaise you are a doll." She said and kissed his head. "I would have steamed over this for hours."

"You think that my horniness is funny? YOU caused it." Blaise had to keep his voice down.

Hermione just smiled at him, "I'm in no mood to go to classes today. Want to skip with me? We can figure out what else we want to do."

Blaise had finally stood normal after fixing his embarrassing problem.

"Sure tiger." Blaise said and took her hand. "Lets go to the lake."

"And get caught skipping?" Hermione asked. "I don't bloody think so."

"Where do you suggest we go then miss high and mighty?" Blaise asked.

"To the quidditch arena. Since there will be no body there until after supper."

"But it is cold out." Blaise whined.

"Stop being such a baby, and it's warm out. Let's go." Hermione said now noticing Blaise had a hold of her hand.

The two walked outside still hand in hand to talk about what they should do to break the news to their classmates about them "dating".


	5. Just Pretending

Hermione said she had a brilliant idea about breaking the news. Blaise didn't like the idea so much so they were back to square one.

"Well if you can't come up with a better idea Blaise dear then we're going to have to use my idea." Hermione snapped at him.

"Well Hermione dear I just think we should start snogging in the hall way between classes. People will notice something then." Blaise said with a smug smile on his face.

Well at least there was a smile until Hermione pushed him over.

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard Blaise. That is just as bad as Ron."

"Well dearie you aren't coming up with anything better. Besides I thought it would be a good idea. Priceless seeing the looks on those peoples faces."

Hermione chuckled a little and then shivered. Blaise pulled her to him, so her backside was against his front side as they sat down. Blaise kept his arms wrapped around her and Hermione's head rested against one of Blaise's shoulders.

"Lets just walk around holding hands." Hermione suggested softly.

"Are you ready to take that step?" Blaise asked.

"We're just pretending Blaise." Hermione answered.

Blaise didn't answer.

"Aren't we?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Yeah we are Hermione. It's just hard for me to grasp the fact that the first unbelievable girl I've ever gotten is just using me."

"You are using me also Blaise." Hermione replied. "Not that you are absolutely unbelievable like me."

Blaise just laughed at the comment.

"I think we should take some time off of this project Blaise." Hermione spoke after a short silence.

"Why?" Blaise asked watching her stand up.

"Because we need to process what we are getting ourselves into. What are the risks we are taking, and if those risks are worth the time."

"Hermione…" Blaise started.

"Nope. Starting right now we aren't going to talk for a week. We're going to sort out what is going on and we're going…"

"Hermione were did this all come from?" Blaise asked panic rising in his throat.

"This isn't supposed to be happening." She said almost in hysterics.

"Take a deep breath." Blaise said pushing her tightly against the Quidditch stands. "Take huge deep breaths."

Hermione listened but her mind was still rushing with 'this is all pretend, this is all pretend.'

"Hermione are you okay?" Blaise asked rubbing her arms.

"Blaise this is supposed be pretend. We're becoming attached too quickly."

"We've been plotting for a week Hermione. We've spent all our extra time together. Of course we're going to become attached."

"We're not supposed to Blaise, this is just pretend." Hermione argued which about broke Blaise's heart.

"Just pretend. Yes that's all it is." Blaise said moving away from Hermione.

"Stop Blaise you knew that this was all it was when we started. We have even started to fake date and we've already developed something."

"Then lets just get our people and be done with this whole damn thing." Blaise said harshly.

"I don't want Ron anymore." Hermione said. "I just want to be done with this."

Hermione turned around and walked away leaving Blaise standing there all alone.

"What did I do to screw this up?" Blaise asked. "I started off wanting Pansy…HERMIONE!"

Blaise started running after her, "Hermione come back. We're going to discuss this like civilized people."

Hermione stopped and turned to face him.

"Are we really?" She asked in a doubtful tone.

"Yes please." Blaise said. "I really want to talk to you about this whole project."

"What would you like to discuss?" Hermione asked looking at him curiously.

"I want to take that one week break. I want to figure this out and have a game plan when we go into this." Blaise said.

"Okay Blaise." Hermione agreed. "Just remember this…its all pretend." Hermione said and then walked into the castle.

Blaise waited until Hermione was inside before he headed the same direction. Those words repeating themselves in his head and tearing his heart apart.


	6. Friday Night

That week was the longest week either Blaise or Hermione have ever had to deal with. Blaise was constantly finding himself staring at Hermione or stopping outside a classroom to talk to her only to have her brush right by him as if he wasn't there.

Hermione on the other hand fought with her mind to decide what was going on with her and Blaise. 'This is only pretend' was always flowing through her thoughts.

"But what if I…" Hermione stopped in the middle of the sentence not willing to admit it out loud.

Friday night Blaise could no longer wait. Sunday was not coming soon enough and found himself making his way to the library knowing that's exactly where Hermione would be. He found her in a far back corner pretending to read a book while she was scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Granger." Were the first words out of Blaise's mouth.

She squeaked in surprise but was comforted when she figured out whom the voice belonged to.

"Blaise what are you doing here?" Hermione asked gently while putting her quill down.

"I couldn't wait until Sunday Hermione. This week has been hell. How has it been for you?" He asked while sitting down.

Hermione sighed thoughtfully, "long and boring. I have had no one to have any intelligent conversation with."

Blaise simply smiled at the girl, "have you decided what you want to do about our situation?"

"Not much. I've been trying to think about it but nothing has inspired me yet."

"Me either." Blaise answered. "I don't know what to do."

"I know. Ron approached me."

Blaise cocked his head sideways and gave Hermione a curious glance.

"Well a while ago. I just didn't mention it. He wanted to know if I wanted him back."

"Well?"

"I told him no Blaise. I didn't want him anymore, but I cried myself to sleep that night for lying to him. I know he's done terrible things to me but he's my friend and I love him."

Blaise's balled his fists and slammed them down on the library table, "are you really that dumb?"

Hermione sat and looked at him.

"He's just going to continue to hurt you Granger. If you can't figure that out then maybe you aren't as smart as everyone thinks you are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione barked at him standing up to defend herself.

Blaise cornered her into a bookshelf before answering, "Ron is going to continue pulling the same stunts on you if you get back together with him. He's not going to learn any kind of lesson if you forgive and forget. Haven't you ever heard of once a cheater always a cheater?"

"For your information I have." Hermione answered trying to push him away. "But who said I was going to give Ron another try?"

Blaise looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Then what do you want Granger?" Blaise asked.

"I want to hurt him like he's hurt me."

"Then our plan is on?"

"Yes Blaise, our plan is on. In 2 months we'll come out telling everyone we're dating. Okay?"

Blaise's smile dropped and he nodded, "why two months?"

"So we can have time away from each other. The only way we're going to speak is through owls. We can't be getting to attached." Hermione answered and walked out of the library without a second look at Blaise.


End file.
